The invention relates to connecting rods for two cycle internal combustion engines.
In two cycle internal combustion engines, the side faces of the connecting rods at their crank ends are typically silver plated to bear the frictional rubbing contact with the crankarms or discs of the crankshaft. The expense of silver plating is objectionable.
The present invention eliminates the need to silver plate the side faces of the connecting rods. In the present invention, grooves or reliefs are cut on the side faces of the connecting rod, with a very low angle to the side face, and with radiused corners, to provide a hydrodynamic bearing and allow the side face of the connecting rod to ride on a layer of lubricant.